


The Message

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka are tasked to deliver a high-security message to a mystery man.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa & CT-7567 | Rex, Bail Organa & CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Bail watched the recording again, there was no doubt about it. Darth Vader was still alive. Kark. 

The door hissed open and Bail shut off the recording a swiveled around. In the doorway were Rex and Ahsoka.

“Good” Bail welcomed, “I have, bad news.” Rex shifted uncomfortably. 

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked. Bail sighed.

“You know how a friend of mind supposedly killed Darth Vader, the fallen Jedi who helped in the rise of the empire?” he asked. Ahsoka flinched and Rex nodded. 

“What about it?” the clone questioned. Bail sighed again. 

“I’ve found a recording that suggests… shocking results. Darth Vader is still alive and the Emporers right-hand man” he announced. Ahsoka swayed a bit and Rex’s eyes widened.

“How? Why?” he asked. Bail shook his head. 

“That’s… I think it’s time you learned a little more about this, though you’re not gonna want to hear it” he informed. Rex raised an eyebrow and Ahsoka gave the senator a questioning look. 

“I have a mission for you. I need you to go to these coordinates” Bail gave a slip of paper to Ahsoka, “When you get there, burn them. Then tell the person there that Darth Vader is still alive.” Ahsoka and Rex exchanged a glance. 

“The fate of the galaxy relies on the fact that you are not fallowed. Are we clear?” Bail said, he hated to be this serious, but they would understand in due time. 

“Who will we find there?” Ahsoka asked. 

“I can’t tell you that. Go, quickly” Bail said. Rex nodded and guided Ahsoka out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex arrive at their destanation

“Tatooine?” Rex asked, “Isn’t that place where General Skywalker was born?” Ahsoka flinched and Rex instantly felt bad. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he apologized. They sat in silence as the dustball of a planet grew closer. They tried not to mention Anakin, it was too painful. But sometimes they just… forgot.

“We’re here,” Rex said, landing the ship in a hidden part of the Jundland Wastes, “And we definitely weren’t fallowed.”

“Who would live out here?” Ahsoka asked as they walked out into the scorching sun. 

“Someone who’s hiding,” Rex said. They exchanged a glance. 

“Stay close” Rex whispered. Ahsoka smirked. 

“I could tell you the same thing,” she said. Before Rex could reply footsteps could be heard. Both trained soldiers drew their weapons, both with blasters at this point in time, and ducked behind a boulder and watched as a… little boy came around a corner? What was a little boy doing out here? Ahsoka and Rex walked out of their hiding spot and the little boy jumped a little. He looked to be about the age of three. 

“Hello?” he asked timidly. Ahsoka smiled and crouched down. 

“Hello, we mean you no harm. We’re looking for someone” she informed softly. The little blonde boy tilted his head a bit. 

“Who are you looking for?” he asked, “Maybe I can help!” He was smiling now. Rex stepped forward. 

“Maybe… but can we ask you what a little boy like yourself is doing this far into the Jundland Wastes?” he questioned. The boy frowned. 

“Please don’t tell” he whimpered. Ahsoka shook her head. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell your parents” she assured. The boy looked at his feet.

“I don’t have parents. They died. I live with my aunt and uncle. They took me in after my father died. I don’t know how he died and no one will tell me what happened to my mother” the boy explained. Ahsoka slumped. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said, “What’s your name?” 

“Luke” the boy muttered. Ahsoka stood up. 

“Well then Luke, you should get back to your family,” she said. Luke nodded and ran off, but before he got all the way out of sight he called back:

“The only people around here are me and Old Ben.” With that, he took off. 

“Old Ben?” Rex asked. Ahsoka shook her head and took his hand. 

“Come on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka meet Old Ben :)

Rex and Ahsoka eventually found the hut at the exact place of the coordinates. Apparently, they were delivering a message to someone named Old Ben.

Rex and Ahsoka exchanged a glance before Ahsoka hesitantly knocked on the door. 

“Who is it?” a familiar voice called, but it was hard to place, muffled. 

“Um… we’re supposed to deliver a message to Old Ben?” Ahsoka called. 

“Ah… so you’ve run into young Luke I presume. He really should stop wandering the Wastes, a well he has too much of his father in him” the familiar voice muttered the last part. Ahsoka and Rex exchanged another glance.

“I’m sorry but before I let you in I’m gonna have to ask… who sent you?” the voice questioned. 

“Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan” Rex announced. There was a sigh. 

“Ah Bail, he never does things the old fashion way. He probably has some plan we just don’t know about yet” the voice muttered. Rex and Ahsoka could hear footsteps headed to the door. 

“So you’re with the rebellion?” the voice asked, closer this time. Ahsoka opened her mouth and then closed it again. 

“Yes,” Rex said at last, “We were told to deliver a message to these coordinates.” There was a sharp intake of breath. 

“Can I ask what your names are?” the voice asked. 

“I’m Captain Rex” Rex announced, “I’m here with Ahsoka Tano.” There was absolute silence. 

“I knew there was a plan” the voice shook. Slowly, the door opened, and standing in the doorway was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

“M-Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka trembled, tears streaming down her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello little one,” Obi-Wan said softly, and… was he crying too? Ahsoka lept into her grandmaster’s arms. 

“I thought you were dead” Ahsoka sobbed. Obi-Wan helped her to the couch and sighed. 

“I know, but it’s ok. Shh… it’s alright” he soothed, holding her close to him. After a while, she sniffed and sat up. She turned to the door. 

“Oh, Rex you can come in” she assured the clone still standing dumbstruck in the doorway. 

“I hate to ask this Captain but… why aren’t you trying to kill us?” Obi-Wan questioned. Rex pointed to a scar on his forehead. 

“There’s chips in our heads. All of the clones have them, they made us do it. We had no control” he explained. Obi-Wan nodded, fresh tears streaming from his eyes. Rex walked towards the general. 

“Did my brothers- Did they…?” he asked, sitting down on the other side of the man. Obi-Wan looked at his feet. 

“I could hear it all… the whole conversation. I should have guessed it was mind control, I could feel the shift in the force and I looked back over my shoulder and-” he cut off in a whimper and Rex frowned. 

“I dropped it,” Obi-Wan said after a minute, “My lightsaber, I dropped it. It fell right at Cody’s feet and I just- He had just… given it back. I wish I could have just… gotten far enough away. Then someone else could have done it but it just had to be…” Rex inched closer to the General. 

“Cody did it?” he asked, barely loud enough to hear. Rex couldn’t begin to comprehend the pain Obi-Wan must be in. It was bad enough for him to almost shoot Ahsoka but to kill her? 

“I’m so sorry” Rex muttered. 

“No, it’s not… your fault. If anything this whole thing is my…” Obi-Wan trailed off and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan doesn't do it.

Ahsoka and Rex exchange a glance and Rex finally spoke up. 

“We have an… um… message. I don’t understand why it was so important for you to know but uh…” Rex trailed off. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Right a message, yes,” he said, turning to face his friends. 

“Well, we found a recording. There was a sith lord by the name of Darth Vader. We thought he was dead, one of Bail’s friends killed him but apparently, somehow, he lived. Darth Vader is alive” Ahsoka announced. They were not expecting the reaction they got from Obi-Wan. His legs trembled and gave out underneath him. He fell into the wall, horror on his face. 

“Master are you alright?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan buried his face into his hands and that was the first time Ahsoka or Rex heard him sob. 

“General? Sir?” Rex asked. Ahsoka cautiously approached Obi-Wan and guided him to the couch. The Jedi master took a second to compose himself but then turned to Ahsoka. 

“What did Bail tell you about the whole… Jedi purge and, um, Darth Vader thing?” he asked. Ahsoka shook her head. 

“Not much, we weren’t involved. All I know is that the clones were brainwashed to kill the Jedi and Darth Vader was a fallen Jedi who aided the emperor in the destruction of the Jedi” she informed. Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath. 

“Bail wanted me to tell you the whole truth and I’m afraid I can’t protect you anymore, either of you. You won’t want to hear what I have to say but, just before I tell you what… what really happened can you just promise to keep it on the down-low?” he asked. Ahsoka and Rex nodded. 

“Did Bail tell you what happened to Anakin or Padme?” Obi-Wan asked. He took the silence as a no.

“Anakin… Anakin…” Obi-Wan really meant to tell them, he really did. But looking at their faces, those eyes that hadn’t seen the horrors he had, those minds that were so innocent to the truth he just… he just couldn't tear that away from them. 

“Anakin is dead” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meddles in things she doesn't want to know.

Ahsoka opened her mouth and then closed it again. 

“I need some air” she whimpered, and stumbled out the door. Rex watched Obi-Wan, looked right into the Jedi's eyes. 

“Anakin isn’t dead is he?” he questioned. Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. 

“It’s worse than that. Anakin fell, didn’t he? Anakin is Darth Vader” Rex realized. Obi-Wan froze. 

“Don’t lie to me” Rex yelled. Obi-Wan was shaking and that’s when Ahsoka busted through the door. 

“Rex? Obi-Wan? What’s going on?” she asked, surveying the scene. 

“Obi-Wan’s lying to us. Anakin isn’t dead Ahsoka. Anakin is Vader” Rex explained. Ahsoka shook her head. 

“No… no that can’t be… No” she sobbed, flopping onto the sofa next to Rex. 

“Hey hey hey,” Rex said, holding her in a hug, “It’s ok.” Ahsoka sobbed into Rex’s shoulder. 

“Ahsoka look at me” the clone ordered. She sat up and met his eyes. Rex cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away. 

“We’ve got each other. And… we already knew, didn’t we? We already knew” Rex said. Ahsoka nodded a bit and sniffed. Rex supported her head, leaned in, and kissed her. Ahsoka tensed a bit, she still wasn’t used to actually kissing Rex. After the rise of the Empire, they had slowly accepted that they were a little more than friends. 

Ahsoka relaxed and leaned into Rex, kissing him back. They didn’t kiss long because they were brought back to reality when Obi-Wan cleared his throat. 

“Oh… Uh… Master Obi-Wan I-”

“Just be wary Ahsoka” he warned, “Attachments come back to haunt you. I know you’re not a Jedi, none of us really are, but attachments are dangerous. If you’re not careful…” 

“If you’re not careful what?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan met Ahsoka’s eyes. 

“If you’re not careful they’ll bring you pain. More pain than you can ever imagine” the Jedi master said, the pain he spoke of lining every word.

That’s when Ahsoka realized how different her grandmaster was. He hadn’t smiled. Not once. His eyes were grey, haunted. 

“I know that look” Rex muttered to Obi-Wan, “What did you do?”

“Rex it’s… complicated,” Obi-Wan said, tears streaming from his eyes. 

“How come you’re sad Anakin is alive? Maybe we can save him!” Ahsoka said, hope sparking up inside her, “Maybe we can face him, turn him back! He would be so much help to the Rebellion! He could help us stop the Empire! We need to try-”

“No” Obi-Wan hissed. The aggression in his voice stopped Ahsoka dead. 

“Why?” she asked. Obi-Wan rocked back and forth in his chair. 

“You think I didn’t try?” he asked, “He was my padawan, my brother, I loved him.” 

“You’re talking as if he’s dead. He’s perfectly alive!” Ahsoka yelled, standing up.

“Perfectly alive?! Ahsoka you are meddling in things you don’t want to know!” Obi-Wan countered, meeting her volume and standing up as well. 

“What if I do want to know?!” Ahsoka questioned. 

“What if I can’t tell you?!” Obi-Wan asked. His voice cracked at the end and Ahsoka realized he was shaking violently and tears were streaming down his face. His legs crumpled below him and Rex lunged to catch him as his eyelids fluttered back into his head. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Obi-Wan.

_ I hate you!  _

_ You were my brother Anakin! I loved you! The burning, the death. He thought it was over. He thought he was… dead.  _

“Master Obi-Wan? Can you hear me?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan blinked and then let out a shaky sob. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d…” Ahsoka apologized.

“No, no it’s- it’s not your fault. I… all of this, it’s my fault. I thought it was over” Obi-Wan whimpered. 

“What do you mean over?” Rex asked, helping Obi-Wan to the couch. 

“Who do you think did it? Who had to go? Go and…” Obi-Wan trailed off sobbing. Ahsoka and Rex exchanged a glance and Rex saw the moment Ahsoka realized what her grandmaster was talking about.

“No” she muttered, “Kriff, they wouldn’t! They couldn't!” Obi-Wan’s shoulders shook in silent sobs. 

“Yoda and I were the only survivors. We went to the temple to warn the other Jedi. They were all dead, but not by blasters, by lightsaber. They were killed by a lightsaber. I looked at the security footage. Master Yoda told me not to, he told me what it would only cause me pain. He… I should have listened…” Obi-Wan sobbed, “Ahsoka he killed them, all of them. Every last youngling I had to feel it all, and it was him. I watched him do it.” Ahsoka wrapped Obi-Wan in a hug.

“There were two sith and two Jedi. Yoda took Palpatine. I begged him not to make me… not to make me kill him. He, he made me, and then…” Obi-Wan shuddered, “I snuck aboard Padme’s ship. Mustafar, she went to Mustafar. She tried to turn Anakin and he… he force choked her, she passed out and I force healed her enough to keep her alive.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. 

“Ahsoka, I did everything I could, I swear. If there was any way I could have saved him, I would have. He attacked me, I had to defend myself. I gave him ground, I couldn’t even attack him. This wasn’t sparing Ahsoka, he was trying to kill me” Obi-Wan said, tears streaming from his eyes, he was shaking so violently that Ahsoka squeezed him into a tighter hug to try and stop the tremors. 

“The facility collapsed. We ended up on one of the lava rivers. I had the high ground, I told him not to try it. I didn’t mean to. But how he jumped, how I blocked. The force must hate me because I… the suit is me. He hates me Ahsoka. I can’t face that” Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka shook her head. 

“No matter who he thinks he is he could never hate you. He loves you, I know he loves you” she protested. Ahsoka shook his head. 

“He lay there burning Ahsoka, he could have asked for help, but he yelled ‘I hate you’. His eyes were sith gold Ahsoka, Anakin Skywalker died right there, any piece of him that was left” Obi-Wan said, “I’m sorry. I failed. I failed the galaxy and I’m so so sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has a long time coming breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last but longest chapter. Enjoy and may the force be with you! :)

Obi-Wan was shaking, his breaths coming out short and shaky. Ahsoka held him close and Rex was sitting completely horrified at the information they had learned. 

“‘Soka” Obi-Wan whimpered, “I can’t- can’t breathe.” The Jedi's breaths were too fast, too shallow. He couldn’t get enough oxygen, he couldn’t  **breathe** . 

“Hey hey hey,” Ahsoka said, pulling back and taking her grandmaster’s hands in hers, “We’re gonna make it through this, we're gonna be ok. Breathe with me alright? In… out… in…. Out….” Slowly Obi-Wan’s breathing returned to a human level and Ahsoka rubbed circles into his hands with her thumbs. 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you” she assured, “You can let go now, I’m here.” And Obi-Wan did, he sobbed into Ahsoka’s shoulder as the togurta rubbed his back. 

After a very long time, Obi-Wan sniffled and pulled back. He wiped his eyes and then cupped Ahsoka’s cheek. 

“You’re so big,” he smiled, “You’ve grown up.” Rex smiled and kissed Ahsoka on the cheek. 

“He’s right, you’ve definitely become more mature,” he said, kissing her neck. 

Before Obi-Wan could tell them to stop, there was a knock on the door.

“Ben?” came the small little voice. Ahsoka could feel Obi-Wan’s force signature glow. He smiled, stood up, and walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal the little boy from earlier. 

“Luke, what are you doing out here?” Obi-Wan questioned, and yet, he was smiling. It was something that reminded her distinctly of his reaction to Anakin. Anakin… there was something about that boy...

“I was hoping you could tell me another story,” Luke admitted. Obi-Wan smiled bigger and invited the young boy into his house. 

“Just one” Obi-Wan agreed. Ahsoka gave him a questioning look. Luke then laid eyes on Rex and Ahsoka. 

“Oh, I met you earlier!” he said cheerily. Ahsoka smiled at him. 

“How do you know Old Ben?” Luke asked. Rex contained laughter at the nickname and then stopped shocked. 

“Old Ben… reminds me of…” Rex muttered and Ahsoka knew where he was going. 

_ Come on! Keep up, old man! _

_ Your lightsaber form is sloppy, old man. _

_ I’m afraid to say I think I missed you, old man.  _ A single tear dripped down Ahsoka’s cheek. 

“Young Luke, come sit down. What story would you like to hear?” Obi-Wan asked, sitting down in his armchair. Luke jumped up on his lap just like he would a father. 

“Can you tell the Snips and Skyguy one again? That was a good story” Luke hummed. Ahsoka’s jaw almost dropped. Obi-Wan met her eyes and smiled. 

“Are you sure? We’ve heard that one a lot” he said. Luke nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes,  **please** . It’s my favoritest” he begged. Obi-Wan chuckled a bit and nodded. 

“Ok,” he began, holding Luke close to him, “One day, Obi and Skyguy were fighting in a big battle. They were with Cap and Kote and were vastly outnumbered… Com channels were blocked off and then, a transport broke through the blockade. 

The doors opened and everyone prayed for reinforcements but all that came out the door…. Was a young togurta girl.” Luke’s eyes were wide, he was smiling, leaning in a bit listening intently to the story. 

“She came down and said that she had a message from the Grand Master. Obi and Skyguy were to return to Coruscant immediately for a top-secret mission. But they couldn’t go anywhere! They were trapped! Ahso- I mean Snips, suggested that Skyguy use the coms through the shuttle that brought her. They managed to get the Grand Master for a moment and Obi told him they couldn’t go anywhere or do anything!” Obi-Wan continued, “Snips then said that she was sent to Skyguy, that he was to be her teacher. Skyguy of course hadn’t requested this but during the mission grew fond of the young togurta girl. By the end of the mission, Obi, Snips, and Skyguy knew that this was the first in a long line of adventures.” Luke clapped his hands. 

“That’s so good!” he rejoiced and then sighed, “I wonder if they were real.” Obi-Wan smiled softly and ran a hand through Luke’s blonde curls. 

“I’m sure they are, somewhere in the galaxy, I’m sure at least a few of them are together” he met Ahsoka’s eyes and she could see a few tears there. Luke looked at his feet.

“I wish I knew my parents, I would have loved to know more about them. I don’t remember either of them and my aunt and uncle won’t tell me anything” he muttered. Obi-Wan pulled him close. 

“Be thankful for what you do have little one” he said. Quiet enough so that Luke couldn’t hear he whispered:

“Like I have you.” That’s when Ahsoka realized it. The face, the hair, the force-signature. It was all Anakin, all of it. 

“What do you know about your parents Luke?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan shot her a warning glare and she backed off a bit.

“I know that my father was a great pilot, he was a navigator on a spice frigate. He knew his way around the galaxy and-”

“He wanted to see every star in the sky” Obi-Wan and Luke finished together. Obi-Wan smiled a bit to himself and hummed. 

“A big dream, but if you set your mind to it young Luke, you can do anything” he assured. Luke smiled. 

“I wonder how many he visited,” he said, “Maybe I could finish for him.” A few tears dripped down Obi-Wan’s cheeks and he squeezed Luke tighter. 

“Maybe,” he said, voice almost cracking. After a moment Obi-Wan added:

“Just don’t forget who you are along the way, alright?” he begged, “Please. Just promise me you won’t forget?” Luke nodded. 

“I swear, I’ll never forget who I am, I’m Luke Skywalker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed it all!


End file.
